Doppelganger
by phanzi
Summary: An evil twin tries to destroy the love between the Toushiro and Momo as revenge. While Momo starts to lose trust in Toushiro, an accident that will change the lives of the two occurs. Will Toushiro and Momo be able to save the love they once had?
1. Prologue

_The moon rolled, sloe-eyed in the night sky. The two brothers lay shoulder to shoulder on the cold sand. The temperature at the beach dropped rapidly at night, but they could jolly well stand it with the warmth from each other. It was so tranquil, nothing could be heard except the crickets lighting the dark night and the light breathing of the white-haired ten-year-olds. The sky had an imaginary line, dividing it into half, as well as the glimmering stars. Kunoshiro, thirty seconds Toushiro's senior, began calculating the balls of hydrogen and helium on his side. He couldn't help counting out loud, while his brother was doing everything mentally like a robot. He sulked and gave up, complaining that he didn't want to play anymore._

"_Stop trying to cheat. I know you're adding ones at every ten you stop!" Kunoshiro scowled and turned his head away from his twin haughtily. "Hmph!"_

_Toushiro was reminded of their recent Mathematics test and chuckled. "It's surprising that you actually studied."_

"_I do study!" Kunoshiro batted his fist onto his twin's arm. "Stupid little brother." _

_Kunoshiro turned away, tears streaming down his face. He wasn't crying, for God's sake, he was ten. He was struggling to keep his laughter which was shaking at his throat. Wiping away his tears, knowing Toushiro would obviously tease him for that, he turned back and found his mirror image asleep. His arms were crossed but his legs were stretched out onto the sand. Kunoshiro glared at his twin. "Stupid little brother. Party pooper. Game-cheating…" He, as well, fell asleep while calling his brother names under his breath. _

_Active at fighting in the day, the identical twins were like angels when they were asleep. It wasn't the first time they were sleeping like babies shoulder to shoulder. They would sometimes rest on each other's shoulder on the sofa, leaving the television on with nobody knowing. It would be quite surprising that Kunoshiro once wished he had closed their mother up before Toushiro could enter the world, running to his bedroom that he shared with Toushiro, crying. He had to admit, life would be a bowl of cherries without his "stupid little brother", but eating cherries all the day; anyone was bound to get tired of that. _

_Never did Toushiro think there would be a time he'd miss his brother the most. Then, never did he think he would find a new best friend. Somebody to count the stars with him, someone to bicker with, someone to compare the number of chocolates they'd get from grandma. Toushiro, being the goody-two-shoes, has never felt guiltier in his eighteen-year-old life when he accused his own twin of embezzling their family business company funds. He was sure he saw it with his own eyes, but both of them weren't the only ones in the company who had bleached hair. Who knew Toushiro could have been hallucinating and it turned out to be himself? His voice was as powerful as an attorney's that night, so powerful that it drove Kunoshiro to leave. _

_Toushiro had never been so antisocial or depressed, until he found a new best friend who he never thought would become his soul mate. Her name was Momo Hinamori and Toushiro never thought he'd be luckier. Oak brown silky hair, milk chocolate-colored eyes, cream-colored skin and not forgetting a hell of a personality. She was perfect, just like his behavior as a child, his mother would remind him. He has never loved any girl that much, other than his own mother, that he was so afraid of losing her like what happened to Kunoshiro. _

_Little did he know he might just lose her thanks to his own mirror image. _


	2. Lemonade and Peking duck

The noisy ambience of Jia Xiang Chinese Restaurant was disrupted when a brunette came rushing in, perspiring and panting, bag handles curled around her fingers and shoulders. Momo Hinamori hated being the centre of attention, but she had to learn to like it as it was a common mistake of hers. She realized her favorite waitress, Peipei, wasn't around and made her own way to her usual table in the far back of the restaurant. The table was chosen by her white-haired boyfriend on her first date. There wasn't anything romantic to it, but Momo never questioned him about that unpopular table, sitting pathetically at the corner of the restaurant. Momo settled the irritating paper bags under the table and sat down to make her order.

Momo was quite disappointed that the bisexual waitress, Peipei, wasn't around. She and Toushiro would always tease her about her date the previous week, whether it was man or woman, or _both_. Could such a diligent waitress be specially absent from work because she knew that it was Momo and Toushiro's four-year anniversary? Momo wouldn't believe she'd absent herself just because of that. After ordering the usual polished half of Peking duck, various dim sum pots and other Chinese cuisine, she couldn't help but ask the man waiting her about Peipei.

"E-Excuse me."

"Anything else, miss?"

"Do you have any idea why Peipei isn't at work today?"

The man paused, clearing his throat to stall for time. He knelt down a bit, so his mouth could be nearer to Momo's ear to whisper. "STDs."

"Jesus." Momo gasped. "If you can contact her, tell her I-, I mean _we _wish her well."

The waiter nodded and brisk-walked back to the kitchen, as if he wasn't supposed to tell Momo that. Momo shook her head at the thought of such a cheerful and hardworking young woman whom she just saw the previous week could be so careless to contract such diseases. She reached into her Louis Vutton bag, taking out a book she borrowed from her friend. She was a bookworm in her school days, but since she dropped out of college to start a spa business, she had been too busy to read. Now that she had Toushiro as her backing, life was much easier. The title of the book was "Beat the Bitch. Ways to make your man stay with you." Momo chuckled at the choice of books of her best friend, not to mention the thickness of book.

Before she could begin reading the first few steps, her boyfriend appeared out of nowhere, his emerald orbs shooting her like radar. She immediately kept the book under the table, placing it on her lap and crossing her arms on top of it.

"Paranoid already?" Toushiro chuckled.

"It's not mine! It's…Haru's."

"This is the tenth break-up she's had in the past three years I've known you."

"It's not her fault she has such rotten luck with men."

Yamamoto Harunai was Momo's best friend since high school and they both dropped out of the college together to set up a spa. Haru used to be a big shareholder of Yamamomo Spa, but she sold her shares to elope with her boyfriend whom she found out had an affair three days later. That explained why she owned such a book. She was down and out and had nothing to her name which forced her to return to Karakura, Tokyo and move in with Momo.

"Momo, Haru's in such a state. You ought to sell your apartment to her so at least she'll have something to her name."

Momo almost choked on her milk tea. "What?"

"You won't be needing that apartment anymore," Toushiro gulped. His cheeks flushed as he stood up from his seat and knelt down in front of Momo. His hands were cupped around a bouquet, which held a tiny opened box in the middle holding a two-carat diamond ring. "It's because…will you marry me?"

The entire restaurant had their eyes glued on the couple. Momo swore she heard the new restaurant manager lecturing his son, "Would you look at that! A hot couple on a blue and cloudy day. Now that is what I call business." As much as Momo hated looking like an attention whore, she couldn't remember when she hoped Toushiro said that to her. Some of the patrons were whispering to each other about Momo being that klutz who entered the restaurant barely half an hour ago, squeezing her way through the clustered tables and waiters carrying trays of hot Chinese cuisine. Out of nowhere, a group of children probably aged from three to seven cornered Momo, the youngest one being a girl, holding a basket of peaches and chocolates and everything else Momo loved. They began reciting a love poem, ending it by crediting Toushiro. The three-year-old girl passed the basket to Momo with a meek smile on her face and walked away shyly.

"Yes. I do." Momo squealed, on the verge of tears. Toushiro felt pure ecstasy and pressed his lips against his bride-to-be's, the both of them engaging in a passionate kiss, in other words, they were making out. The crowd around them cheered and applauded the young couple and Momo knew that if Peipei were there, she would be almost forcing them to have their wedding at that restaurant.

"By the way," Momo said, pulling away. "Who were those kids?"

"Orphans. I saw them competing for lemonade patrons outside the restaurant, so I paid them the price of all their lemonade for them to do this. At least they'll have extra money to buy their little roommates and caretakers Christmas presents."

"You're as usual, the sweetest." Momo giggled, planting another kiss on her boyfriend- no, fiancé's lips.

**XXX**

"Hey, I found a job." Haru chirped as she continued to text on her smartphone while Momo was changing into a sea of wedding dresses.

"Well, you know, you could always come back to the spa."

"Nah, it just doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't feel right?"

"I mean, working at your spa as if I'm still the co-manager and then getting paid by housing? I know you're getting married and that apartment would probably be useless to you, but it just doesn't _feel right_."

"Suit yourself then. What profession are you in now?"

"Um…phone profession?"

"You mean developing smartphone applications?"

"No."

"Then?"

"Well…there was this lonely cutie who asked me for my number. He's lonely, so he said he'll pay me a hundred bucks for every minute of phone…entertainment?"

"Haru! You've got to kidding me!"

"I'm serious. But this guy…he is just buttass hot."

"I'm glad you've gotten over your loss but this profession is just not…you."

"He really paid me! I've already enough to afford your original apartment price!"

"The fact that he just randomly asked for 'phone entertainment' from you sounds so perverted. What if he…?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"But-"

"Focus on your wedding, honey." Momo could hear Haru's ringtone and her footsteps making their way out of the wedding dress boutique. She finally fitted into the dress Toushiro wanted her to wear. She liked it as well when she looked at it from afar, but it was more uncomfortable than a family of bugs making nests on her waist. The chest area, which was strapless, was puffy and revealing. The waist band was extremely tight and the skirt was huge. It was the first time she doubted her own judgment. She inched out of the fitting room like a penguin and made a shocked pose when Toushiro suddenly snapped a photograph of her.

"What's that for?"

"Our family album."

"Already?"

"I hope you don't mind. I have it all planned out. Four kids, at least."

"Four! I don't think that's possible for me…"

"It is for me." Toushiro smirked and kissed his fiancée's neck.

"Where's Haru?"

"Outside the boutique making suggestive sounds and gestures."

"You won't believe what job she's got."

"I think I already know."

"Sicko." Momo giggled, resting her forehead on Toushiro's. A salesgirl with a large 'TRAINEE' nametag on her shirt walked towards the couple, looking a bit pissed off.

"Are you planning on buying that?" She said, sounding slightly like a snap.

"Oh god, no."

"Why not? I think it looks amazing on you…" Toushiro put a hand on Momo's compressed waist. "Oops. Too tight."

"Well I suggest you buy it since it's already stuck on you." The trainee groaned. Her colleague tip-toed next to her and apologized to Momo for the trainee's rudeness. Toushiro talked to the other employee about expanding the waist band of the dress and adding a slight shade of pink to it. Momo wondered how Toushiro could have such good taste in clothes, forgetting that he was a fashion designer.

"Bitch." Momo said under her breath, directing it at the trainee.

"Tell me about it." Toushiro chuckled. "You need help to get that out of you?"

Momo glanced at her friend outside the boutique, still enjoying her phone call. "Um…"

"I'm going to see you bare anyway." Toushiro whispered, leaning closer to Momo to kiss her.

"Woah, save it for the honeymoon." Momo glanced outside and noticed Haru had ditched her. "Fine."

Toushiro went into the fitting room with Momo. Although he was a fashion designer, he never went into a fitting room with any of his models after he started dating Momo despite the fact that she said she wouldn't mind. Momo hated the fact that the dress didn't have a zipper and with its twenty-inch waistband, Momo would never be able to get out of it, let alone get into it. Toushiro said that dresses without zippers were more high-class, but Momo would rather leave a bad impression on his snobbish relatives than wear something like that on her big day.

"Alright, alright, stop complaining." Toushiro said as he held the top end of the dress. "I've already ordered the designers to expand the waistline."

"Can't you design the dress for me?"

"I don't design wedding dresses."

Momo groaned and noticed Toushiro hadn't pulled her dress down. His face was red as cherries.

"Shiro-chan, you okay?"

Toushiro hissed at the embarrassing nickname. "Don't call me that…are you wearing anything underneath?"

Momo burst out laughing at his question.

"What's so funny?"

"And yet you sounded like it was no big deal. Of course I'm wearing something underneath!"

"Okay, okay, just in case you scream molest when I pull it down."

"I won't." _Unless you're not Toushiro_.


	3. Pistachio eyes

_Toushiro rested his elbow on the arm of the sofa as he stared at the grandfather clock, bored. He sighed as his brother flipped through the pages of the phone book, looking for some idiot with a stupid name to prank. So far they'd only made two phone calls, one was an old man who lashed out at them, the other which was a gay sex line. Toushiro narrowed his eyes at Kunoshiro, much to his annoyance._

"_Uh, you're supposed to keep watch?" Kunoshiro snapped as he craned his neck to see if their butler Kenny was looking at them._

"_Whatever. Are you, like, done yet?"_

_Kunoshiro's eyebrows furrowed as his emerald eyes snapped at his twin. "Oh, I'm sorry, Toushiro. I'm sorry I can't read as fast as you!"_

_Toushiro face-palmed, realizing that he forgot his brother has dyslexia. "Sorry. Why don't we just prank someone we know?"_

"_Like who?"_

"_How about Sosuke Aizen?"_

"_You mean that creep who was said to be an ex-serial rapist and now works at Dad's company?"_

"_Yeah. We can just call reception."_

"_Alright." Kunoshiro memorized the reception counter's hotline at his father's office and with a press of a few numbers, he could hear the flat and creepy voice of the receptionist Sosuke Aizen. "H-Hello…?" Kunoshiro cursed his puny, unbroken voice._

"_Give me that." Toushiro grabbed the receiver from Kunoshiro as his voice sounded more like a man now. _

"_T&K Fashion. Sosuke Aizen at your service. How may I help?"_

_Toushiro cleared his throat and deepened his voice. "Hey sexy, you free tonight?"_

_Sosuke Aizen's face went blank as his colleagues eavesdropped on his phone conversation. "Excuse me?"_

"_Don't back out on me now, Soso~ you told me you love me, even though you weren't entirely gay yet."_

"_Aizen, I have nothing against gays, but please ask your _boyfriend _to call you after work, please?" Toushiro heard his father's strict voice from the other line. _

"_Who is this!" Sosuke Aizen snapped as he heard children's laughter in the other line. "Toushiro and Kunoshiro? You fucking kids are so dead!"_

"_Now, now, since when were my boys involved in your special _orientation_?" Mr Hitsugaya snapped. "Come to my office, Aizen."_

_Sosuke Aizen hung up, leaving the two brothers hysterical on the sofa, causing Toushiro to fall flat on his stomach on the hard marble floor, yet he was still laughing. Kenny walked into the living room, suspicious of the sudden bubbly outburst of the boys and noticed the phone book on the coffee table. He shot them a glare, which they ignored and began his one-hour-long lecture about prank-calling others. "Boys! Everybody knows this number belongs to the family of T&K Fashion. How could you tarnish the name of your father's fruit of labor, which someday you two will inherit?"_

"_Woah, chill dude. We're just getting some asshole that ought to be fired fired from the company." Toushiro said, with giggles in between his words._

"_Besides, who are you to lecture us?"_

_The butler clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, but the boy was right. "Y-Your father will hear of this!"_

**XXX**

Momo sighed as she looked at the disarray in her room, the mountains of magazines and books on her bed, piles of clothes scattered on the floor. She cursed at her laziness and thanked God that Toushiro didn't see her this messy. She had to change this habit before she starts living in the Hitsugaya residence. Being reminded of the romantic proposal and she was finally getting married, she was filled with ecstasy. But she had to get to work, before Toushiro pops in out of nowhere. She began arranging her reading materials in neat stacks and folding her clothes, when Haru nosily walked in, a Popsicle melting inside her mouth.

"Look at you," Haru said as she kissed the tip of the peach Popsicle, "all neat and tidy. I'm not used to it all."

"Thanks for the dig." Momo said sarcastically, but stopped in her tracks once she recognized the aroma of the cool dessert Haru was holding. "Is that peach flavor?"

"Yup."

"The last one?"

"Yup."

"Aw, damn you!"

"Hey, look on the bright side. You're getting married."

"So what? I get to eat peach Popsicles while watching Desperate Housewives and getting my toenails painted?"

"No. On the night of your wedding, get Toushiro to wear a peach-flavored-"

"A peach-flavored what?" Toushiro asked as he strolled into Momo's room out of the blue. Momo gasped and dropped her things, realizing he was in her jungle room for the first time. "Is this why you never let me visit?"

"Sort of…" Momo looked down, her cheeks flushed.

Toushiro wrapped his arms around his fiancée and kissed her shoulder and lips, ignoring the fact that Haru was also in there. Momo glanced at her friend, placed a hand on Toushiro's shoulder and inched away from him slightly. "Save it for the honeymoon."

Toushiro frowned. "If you keep using that excuse, I won't let you tour any other place in that country other than our bed."

Haru poked her head into the room, although she had already left. "That's when you should wear a peach-flavored-"

"Shut it, Haru!" Momo snapped.

"Fine, I won't say it. But for your information, Toushiro, she loves peach-flavored Popsicles. Just saying."

Toushiro turned to Momo and kissed her again. He understood the dirty meaning of Haru's advice, but his parents would kill him if they found out he brought a condom to his honeymoon. After he told them he was going to propose to Momo, they couldn't shut up about a baby, arguing over its gender, interests, future and so on. However, though Momo loved children, she loved her body even more. Like he hasn't caught her looking the mirror several times before a date, or the excessive amount of beauty products in her drawers. She loved Toushiro, but he doubted that she would give up her figure for having a baby.

"I'll be taking over from here." Toushiro said, stroking his fiancée's hair.

Momo blinked at him. "What?"

"You'll be living in my house, sleeping on my bed, bathing in my bathroom for the rest of your life in two more days. Why are you still worried about me seeing your stuff?"

"No…it's just that, how are you going to pack everything all on your own?"

"The movers will be coming here pretty soon. Why don't you and Haru go and have fun?"

"Have fun?" Momo hasn't exactly _had fun_ in years. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Girl stuff? Shopping, spa, eating countless cans of ice-cream and gaining weight…I was just kidding about the last part. But you better treasure all the fun time you have now. When you begin working at T&K Fashion, it's hell."

"My life now is already hell, excluding you and Haru of course…"

"My parents would love a workaholic like you, now go have fun."

**XXX**

Kunoshiro dumped another cigarette on the ground as he leaned against a wooden pillar, staring at the entrance with a big sign that read _Welcome to Karakura Town, _his birthplace. He couldn't remember how long he had been shifting and shifting from town to town, being chased around by gangsters, either for debt payments or for no reason at all. The petit fire on the cigarette continued to burn, like how his twin continued to strive, unlike him and his down-and-out state. He was about to collapse, until his eyes narrowed to the entrance where a tall woman was making her way towards Kunoshiro. He smirked at how she looked contrary to the way his friends described her. They said she was legendary, for her five foot nine height, her lemon blonde waves, her curvy hips, her grapefruit-sized breasts, her twenty-three inch waist and her hypnotizing sky blue eyes. A woman like her, her pumps click-clacking on the pavement, was a stereotypical bimbo. That was what Kunoshiro inferred from her aura.

Hands in his pockets, he sauntered over to the woman. "Coco Narasaki?"

"Happy to see me finally?"

"You're far from what I expected…"

Coco's eyebrows furrowed and she crossed her arms over her unusually large chest. "I'm only doing this because I was told to."

"You got the thing?"

She pulled out of a brown envelope from her pocket and handed it to Kunoshiro. He opened it and smirked at the sight of thick wads of cash. Coco scanned Kunoshiro from head to toe and smiled at how attractive he was. "There's a little party going on at The Men's Boudoir."

"It sounds like a gay bar."

"No, it's where I work."

**XXX**

Haru and Momo had abandoned Toushiro and the movers at their apartment and went to eat ice-cream after roaming around the mall aimlessly. Momo hated shopping and Haru said they didn't need the service of spa as they were too beautiful. Momo ordered a small single scoop of Pistachio ice-cream, while Haru ordered a cosmic banana split all to herself and she still denied she hasn't got over her ex-boyfriend. Momo stared at her like she was crazy, gobbling down that ice-cream like a snake devouring an elephant.

"You still haven't gotten over Sean, have you?" Momo asked.

"Of course I have, it's just that I'm sort of in a dilemma."

"What is it?" Momo passed a napkin to Haru to wipe her cream-coated lips.

"You know that hunk that I've been having phone sex with for a few days?"

"Um, yeah?" Momo was surprised Haru would ever say phone sex in her life.

"His name is Daisuke Kiyoshi." She said, letting out a bubbly, excited giggle. "He asked me if I wanted to get serious with him."

"Oh my gosh." Momo gasped. "You mean turn your phone conversations into…"

"No! He asked me out. But I don't know if I should accept it…"

"If you like him, then accept him."

"That's my dilemma. I'm not sure if I should."

"You haven't gotten over your ex."

Haru rolled her eyes. "Of course I have! I'm just a little afraid of getting hurt again. Have you ever felt this way?

Momo tilted her head a little, her eyes wide open, giving Haru the ain't-it-obvious face.

"I guess not, since Toushiro is your first boyfriend and husband and most likely your last."

"You're jealous?" Momo pouted.

"Hell no. I've got a sexy beast who is wooing me, though I guess I should go back to the spa to help out."

Momo giggled and stared at her turquoise pistachio ice-cream, reminded of Toushiro's eyes. "What do you think about Toushiro?"

"I think he's a gorgeous prince charming riding on a white horse."

"Cheesy."

"Cherish a man like that. He's rich, handsome, sexy, loves kids and loves you more than anything…well, probably not more than his parents but that's not the point."

"I know, but he's too perfect for me…sometimes I suspect there's this shocking secret of him that may change our lives."

"Have you been reading the Twilight Saga?"

Momo immediately went red. "N-No!"

"Momo…" Haru scolded, but in a funny way.

"Whatever." Momo rested her elbow on the table and tilted her head to look outside the glass windows of the ice-cream restaurant. She was alarmed when she saw a white-haired guy who looked almost exactly like Toushiro throwing a cigarette on the ground and later salivating all over the skimpily-dressed woman beside him. They were literally having sex in public. Momo saw people walking past them, some encouraging them, complimenting them while others whispering to each other and despising their disgraceful act.

"Get a room." A teenager said casually as he walked past the couple. The Toushiro lookalike whipped around and flung his fist at the teenager's face, causing him to collapse. Momo saw his eyes. The innocent turquoise eyes of Toushiro, then she looked back down at her pistachio ice-cream. Did the innocence in Toushiro's eyes melt like the pistachio ice-cream? Momo turned and both the man and the hooker were gone.

**XXX**

**A/N: I know if you've read the older two chapters where Toushiro gets 'raped', you might be sighing now after expecting a third chapter for so long. Ah, well, I edited it because it sounded a bit too abrupt and I thought it didn't really make sense. :/ **


	4. An Incomplete Wedding

Momo lay on the couch in her living room, staring aimlessly around the apartment as sadness filled her sights. It was her last night staying in that apartment with Haru, but her jumpy little best friend was out with her new phone sex partner dash boyfriend instead of spending the night watching romance-comedy and horror movies, eating countless cans of ice-cream and bars of candy and prank-calling others. She had planned a prank call between them and Daisuke, the brunette cutie aka Haru's boyfriend, but her plans were soiled by the same guy. She didn't blame Haru for finding new love, but she was a little angry at Daisuke for insisting on having a date on that night. She also couldn't find Toushiro, as her fengshui arranger told her seeing your fiancé the night before the wedding brought bad luck.

She then realized how antisocial she was. Haru must be thinking how clingy she was, and how much she needed other friends. Momo scolded herself for thinking Haru was actually over the moon that she was finally leaving.

Restless, Momo got up from the couch, went to Haru's bedroom and raided her drawers of movies. She randomly grabbed a movie that just happened to be Breaking Dawn Part I and slipped it into the DVD player sitting below the TV. Haru hated the Twilight saga, why would she have the entire movie collection in her drawers? Momo ran to the kitchen, grabbed a fork and container of leftover lasagna and a can of Dr Pepper from the fridge and walked back to the couch as the movie began.

**XXX**

"Momo? I'm back!" Haru announced as she staggered into the house. She could feel dizzier from that wild date. She looked around the house and found Momo on the couch, soundly asleep with a container of barely eaten lasagna on her lap and Breaking Dawn playing on the TV. Coincidentally, Momo had fallen asleep at the vampire-baby-making scene.

"Well, I'm not surprised." Haru said as she walked over to the DVD player and took the disk out. "You must have been really bored, which is why you chose _this_."

Haru kept the movie, the lasagna and threw away the half-empty Dr Pepper can. She jumped onto the couch, purposely sitting herself on Momo's limbs to wake her up. Momo shrieked at the sudden force on her legs and jolted up. She saw Haru hysterical on the couch and glared at her. "That wasn't nice, Haru!"

"It's the best way to wake you up!" Haru laughed. "Maybe I should teach this method to Toushiro, or does he already have his own method to wake you up? If you know what I mean…"

Momo gasped and slapped Haru on the arm. "Shut up! It's your fault for ditching our super duper sleepover for your date!"

"Aw, are you jealous?" Haru said as a joke as her pinched Momo's cheeks. "If you were so bored, you could have called up Toushiro to have a little before-marriage rah-rah party, instead of watching this crap."

"I can't. Shi-fu said seeing your fiancé the day before your wedding brings bad luck."

"You're so paranoid! Your undying love for each other can't be changed by Confucius or some old phony desperate for earnings. Seriously, who still hires fengshui arrangers in this era?"

"Gross. Anyway, since you already ditched me, tell me _all about _your date!" Momo demanded.

"Okay. But promise me you won't give me any disgusted remarks." Haru chirped, her voice full of exhilaration. "He's so cute and understanding. I know it may seem like he just wants me for sex, but it's not like that at all. He says that he's too busy listening to my beautiful voice to pay attention to my verbal positions. He's like a real-life Ken!"

"That's all?"

"He did a bunch of other sweet things, but I don't think you would want to hear them, you romance-hater. By the way, you'd be the type to watch something like Alien 3 or Saw. Why the hell are you watching _this_?"

"Honey, I don't think Alien 3 or Saw exists in your movie drawer. And I was just curious about the movies you watch. It turns out they're all shit that blows you to sleep."

"Twilight was a gift from my aunt. Course I can't throw it away. You should have watched Valentine's Day or something."

"At least Twilight has vampires that eat humans."

"Who's the sicko now? I'm going to take a shower. Meanwhile, go and load Valentine's Day and prepare some _real _eats. This night is not to be wasted!"

**XXX**

He turned to the other side of the bed but only felt the empty warmth of Coco's body. He groaned. She was gone, just like that. Of course, he knew where to find her. She was working one of her many odd jobs. He was in her rented one-room apartment, sleeping on her bed, but he was all alone again. Once again, it was another day of wandering about Karakura, reminding himself that it was time for lunch or dinner and mostly doing nothing productive at all. It was no longer an eventful thing for somebody to walk up to him, point at his unoriginal face and announces in a bootlicker tone that he was the CEO dash Chairman of the popular designer label, T&K. It was just annoying. But then again, it was an eventful thing to see the CEO of T&K walking around in torn jeans, worn-out converses and T-shirts spammed with bumper stickers. These, which would never be seen in T&K outlets.

He rolled out of bed, still groggy from getting wasted every other night. It was bad for him, but anything would do to look badass and nothing like a CEO. It was already eleven and there was nothing in the fridge. Irritably, he grabbed his Mazda keys and jacket and left the apartment, without realizing his breath was still contaminated with the stench of alcohol.

**XXX**

"Madeline, could you please be careful with that couple sculpture?"

"No, I want the flowers to be that corner!"

"Look at what you've done, everything's all messed up now!"

"Chop chop, everyone! We've got half an hour until the bride and groom arrive!"

**XXX**

Momo knelt at her parents' tablets in her expanded wedding dress. Half-past eleven. She had to remove her gloves, as Haru instructed, so the joss sticks wouldn't magically dirty them. She could hear Haru and her candy man Daisuke making out outside the room as she tried to hold her laughter while paying respects to her parents. She knew she would already be paying respects to them at the wedding together with their son-in-law, but she wanted to do it one last time in her own apartment which would soon become just Haru's apartment. Looking at how Haru and Daisuke were so sexually active, the apartment would probably be empty within a few months.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. So…I'm getting married today." She mumbled, clutching the ends of the joss sticks. "Yup. Haru, the bad influence, is no longer going to be taking care of your little girl. I just hope that you guys will be there today, even though you probably hate me because I dropped out of college. I reserved VIP seats for you everywhere…so just please give me hope. Lots of love!"

"Oh~ you look beautiful!" Haru chirped when Momo walked out of the room. "She's out, get your cameras ready, camera people!"

"So you were the baby-faced angel that Haru's always been talking about." said Daisuke in an impressed tone.

"You must be Kiyoshi-san."

"Just call me Dai, peach-kins."

Momo blushed at the nickname. Haru and Daisuke led Momo downstairs to the lobby so that the photographers could do their jobs and Toushiro could break his jaws at how amazing Momo looked after Haru's two-hour grooming. Dropping out of college to start a spa was actually beneficial in some ways. After taking probably a hundred pictures of Momo herself, Momo with Toushiro, Momo with Haru, Momo with Haru and candy man, they both finally got on their respective limousines, although Momo was actually hoping she could sit in the same one as Haru. The limousines all looked the same and were equally spacious, except for the couple's which was nicely decorated, but quite exaggerating too.

There was an awkward silence in the well-decorated limousine reserved for the couple. The chauffer daren't say anything when the wealthy couple was silent. Toushiro was fidgeting and shaking with exhilaration as he was, in his mind, hurrying the chauffeur so he and Momo could be man and wife a little sooner. After five years of flowers and chocolates and hugging and kissing, they were finally going to have a legal name to it. On the other hand, Momo was suppressing tears as her mind kept rewinding the scene where Haru was entering another limousine with candy man as she waved to Momo as if it seemed like it was farewell. There was always a bright side though – Momo would still be able to visit Haru…if she could ever find time after beginning work at T&K. That was another reason why she should get pregnant, to see her best friend more often.

It didn't take Toushiro long to realize the teardrops hiding behind his bride-to-be's bangs. "Hey, you okay?"

Momo quickly sat up and dried her tears. "Yeah. Just…yawning."

"Momo…" He put his hand on hers.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm crying tears of joy!"

"It's Haru, isn't it?"

Momo nodded. "Fine, yeah."

"You're complaining, aren't you?"

"I just don't understand what advantage there is in letting me, a no-brainer in fashion, to work in T&K. It doesn't make sense."

"It's a family thing. My mom was a feces sculptor before she got married."

"I don't think I needed to know that."

He chuckled. "Just kidding."

"I'm _so _telling your mom."

"Yeah, yeah. But really, don't worry about it anymore. There's always a bright side, right?"

_CRASH!_

**XXX**

"Half-past twelve…why aren't they here yet?"

**XXX**

He was drinking and driving. Once again, he was unwounded, but others weren't. His Mazda's front had dented the Ferrari's back and he was still groggy and didn't want to come out of the car to call the ambulance. Passers-by began to gather around the Ferrari, curious about the injuries of the victims, but didn't bother to look into the careless Mazda. This feeling of not being loved made his blood boil, which made him more eager to reverse and hit the Ferrari a few more times before driving off. But how would that benefit him anyway?

Just when he finally got rid of the laziness to reverse and drive off, an ambulance arrived on the other side of the road. The Ferrari door was opened and a white-haired young man fell out of the car as if he was made out of jelly. There was a bit of blood dripping from his forehead and temples and his legs looked dislocated. A brunette was put on a stretcher on the other side of the car, her injury much worse. At least the white-haired man still seemed like he was breathing. There was a pool of blood on the road that most likely belonged to the woman's head.

"Tou…Toushiro…?" He mumbled as he tried to take a closer look of the white-haired man.

"Shit!" When he realized it was indeed his twin, he quickly reversed and drove off. He was panicking, so he barely had time to consider whether he should just escape or follow them to the hospital and let the paramedics believe in doppelgangers. What had he done?

**Sorry for the short chapter and abruptness…I was just so excited to finally write this part. I'm sure all of you wouldn't like aimless long-winded romance before the big part, right? Oh btw…ToushiroxMomo or KunoshiroxMomo? If you are not a judgmental person, you would agree that they are different. Let me know in your reviews! :) **

**Seriously…I have no idea what goes on in an adult's mind. No, I don't consider myself an adult because I don't have my own credit card, my own house, my own furniture or my own career…but I have to pay adult prices for everything. -.- Anyway, getting back to the story, I don't know if my parents' expectations are impossibly high or they really have nothing to do. **

**Using an electronic (computer, phone etc): "WTH ARE YOU DOING! GO DO YOUR !*^& (* !&* HOMEWORK NOOOOOWWWW!"**

**Doing homework: "WTF GO AND DO THE CHORES THEN GO DO YOUR HOMEWORK! CHORES ARE WAY MORE IMPORTANT!"**

**Doing chores: "DAMMIT YOU ARE SO SLOW AND USELESS!"**

**I think all of us 21****st ****century kids have a Nile-long list of "What not to do to my children in the future." This seems quite immature to say so, but it's sometimes both funny and embarrassing to look back on all the immature crap you did in the past. ^^**


End file.
